New Love
by Abbygail Grace
Summary: Hubert Bailey has returned home to New Bedford from seminary school, and he quickly finds himself falling a young woman who in many ways is the opposite of Hub, how they find love and keep their love going forms the rest of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Coming Home

It had only been a couple of months but for Hubert Bailey it felt like an 

eternity. He was enjoying his time at the seminary and found it so 

rewarding becoming a Priest but at the same time was beginning to 

have some doubts as to whether this was really his calling or not. With the 

advice from Father Lonaghan that he go home to find the answer.

Hub decided it was time to go hone for a visit. He hadn't told his mother 

or even Max about his doubts knowing that it would break his mother's 

heart and he himself wasn't even sure on what he wanted. 

As he sat on the train heading home to New Beadford, he thought about 

the letters he had recieved from his mom and Max. His mom had 

completed her college degree in English and was now teaching at the 

local school. Max was now the principal. His brother Fat had joined 

the RCMP and now was in British Colombia for training. His sister 

Violet was now helping Aunt Toppy in her new store and his brother 

Zack was keeping busy with his lastest hobby; collecting old coins. Hub

couldn't wait to go home and see all of them, especially his grandmother who

was recoverying from a stroke. She had also recently sent him a letter 

telling him of her progress due to the help of her nurse and new 

companion Juanita. She sounded like quite the woman and Hub was 

excited to meet her. 

Hub must have fallen asleep because before he knew it the train was 

coming into the station. He quickly grabbed his things and poked his 

head out. Immediately he heard his mother's voice "Hub!" she exclaimed 

as she held her son tightly. Hub didn't think she'd ever let go.

"Hi mom, I've missed you too"

"Oh let me look at you, look how thin you've gotten" scolded Honey as she

looked at her son who was blossoming into a dashing young man much like her

dear Jack. 

Just then he saw his brother and sister running towards him with an 

exhausted looking Max following them. "Hub, Hub" they both shouted. 

They gave their big brother a huge hug as Max patted him on the 

shoulder "hey son, how are" but before Hub could even answer Violet 

and Zack were bombarding him with questions. Finally Honey stepped in 

"Violet and Zack let your brother rest he's had a long journey and he 

must be tired"

"Your mothers right" said Max "you'll have lots of time to tell him

everything later". 

And with that they all made the trip to the Hotel where they lived. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Grandmother's House

After enjoying some of his mother's delicious cooking Hub knew he had 

to make a trip to see his Grandmother. 

As he made his way down the pathway memories of his first couple of 

days in this house growing up. Losing his father, having to move in 

with a woman he at first despised while his mother had to leave to find work 

and being separated from his sister. It all seemed like a lifetime 

ago. May Bailey once the matriach of the family and New Beadford now 

confined to a wheelchair. Even when he originally left for the 

seminary she disowned him. But that was before the stroke, and now 

everything had changed. 

Hub knocked on the front door and he heard footsteps hurrying to the 

door.

"Yes, may I help you" answered a tall dark Negro woman. She was 

dressed in a white nurse's uniform 

"Uh... My name is Hub... I mean Hubert Bailey..." stammered Hub 

"Oh yes Hubert I've heard so much about you, I'm Mrs. Juanita Bascombe 

and I'm Mrs. Bailey's nurse, do come in your grandmother will be so 

delighted to see you". 

Hub walked in and followed Mrs Bascombe into the parlour where he saw 

his grandmother sitting. 

"Hubert, what a nice surprise" 

"Hello grandmother it's nice to see you" 

"Well I've see you've met Juanita, she keeps me busy you know with all 

these exercises you know" 

"Now Mrs. Bailey there for your own good." 

"Oh I know, even if Dr. Barlow doesn't think so... He was always bit 

of a stubborn fool... Well look here I am blabbering on, how are 

Hubert" 

"I'm good grandmother I just missed home so I thought come for a visit." 

" I see" May said as she looked at her grandson who was looking more 

like his father each day.

Hub spent the next few days spending time with his family and visiting 

his grandmother. He also was beginning to get to know Mrs Bascombe as 

well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Call

Hub had just finished having some tea with his grandmother as he made 

his way into the kitchen.

"Oh well of course that's wonderful news Rose of course I'm glad you're 

coming it's just that... " Juanita saw that Hub standing there 

"Look sweetie I'll figure something out you just cone you here"

"I'm sorry Hubert you can give those to me", said Juanita as she took 

the dishes away from Hub

"Mrs. Bascombe is everything all right"

"Oh of course it's... just my daughter Rose she's coming to 

visit me...but I won't be able to meet her at the train station cause 

I need to stay here and... 

"And look after grandmother" Hub smiled 

"Look if you'd like I can meet your daughter at the train station and 

bring her here" 

"Oh I wouldn't want to trouble you" 

"It's no trouble... It's the least that I could do" replied Hub 

"Well alright then thank you Hubert" 

smiled Mrs. Bascombe 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Rose

Mrs. Bascombe had told Hub that her daughter would be on the noon 

train from Hub made his way to the train station he had borrowed

his grandmother's car, it had been a while since anyone rode it but it was 

doing pretty good. He arrived at the train station just in time to see 

the train pull in. Hub waited paitiently as he watched all the people 

come off the train. He could tell they were American by the clothes that they

all wore, all the fancy hats and white gloves. He kept looking for a young

female that looked like Mrs. Bascombe but no such luck. After the final

passenger Hub and looked around the train station. Finally he went up to the

conductor, 

"Excuse me but I'm looking for a young lady by the name of Rose Bascombe"

"Ah let's see" said the conductor as he looked through his list " well 

there's no Rose Bascombe but there us a Rose Johnson and she right 

over there"

He pointed to a young woman with raven black hair and olive skin. She 

was dressed in the most beautiful violet dress that Hub had seen with big rim 

hat and white gloves.

Hub started to make his way over as she turned towards him.

"Don't tell me you must be Hubert Bailey" 

"Uh yes...but" 

"Oh my mother told me all about you" smiled Rose 

Hub couldn't help but notice she had the most beautiful smile.

"Well your mother ... Um she just told me your first name..."hesitated Hub

"It's ok, you're probably wondering why I don't look like my mother...  
It's easy I look like my father Andrew Johnson well really he's more  
pale than you are but the same blue eyes." laughed Rose 

Hub could feel himself going red. 

It was then that he realized that Mrs. Bascombe was Negro and that her 

husband was white.

"Well I'm sure your mothers anxiously waiting so we'd better get you  
home"

Hub helped Rose into the car 

"Thank you Hubert"

"oh you can call me Hub, all my friends do."

"Ok Hub it is"smiled Rose 

Hub couldn't help but smile to, Rose had one of those smiles that lit up a room.


	5. Chapter 5

As the pulled into the driveway, Juanita opened the door and rushed towards her daughter.

"ROSE!" exclaimed Juanita

"Mama, oh its so good to see you" exclaimed Rose as she hugged her mother tightly.

Hub couldn't help but smile to see mother and daughter so close and both so happy.

"Well let me look at you"said Juanita as she looked over her daughter.

"Oh your so thin Rose, is your father feeding you alright"

"Yes mother he is, and he sends his love, he's planning on coming in the next few weeks."

Juanita couldn't help but worry what the people of New Bedford would think but now was not the time, her daughter was home.

"well just don't stand there come in and meet Mrs. Bailey she's just dying to meet you"

" And Hub" Juanita turned towards the young man who had his hands full of bags. "Please come in for some tea"

Hub smiled "well I guess I can't turn down tea"

They all walked into the parlour where Mrs. Bailey had been waiting anxiously

"Ro….."

"You must be Rose, I'm May Bailey you can call me Mrs. Bailey, welcome to New Bedford" smiled May

"Well, thank you Mrs. Bailey my mother has told me great things about you and your family."

"Oh she has, has she" May smiled as she looked at Juanita.

"Hubert , don't stand there qwaking come in and join us for some tea,"

"ye….yes grandmother" replied Hub as he took his seat next to Rose.

The youngsters smiled at each other briefly and it was there that May could sense something a brewing .


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days Rose and Juanita spent time together catching up. Juanita was happy to have her daughter back. Rose told her of all the different American cities that she had gone to with her father.

Rose was a singer and a good one at that, she toured the different states with her father and would sing at the top hotels and clubs. Rose loved singing but was having doubts as to if this was really the life that she wanted.

Juanita felt that her daughter should see some of the town she now called home.

Mrs. Bailey had suggested that Huber t accompany Rose and show her New Beadford to which Hub had readily agreed to.

Juanita packed a small picnic lunch for the youngsters and set them on their way.

Rose sat quietly thinking as they drove off in Mrs. Bailey's town car.

"You seem quiet today….." asked Hub "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes I was thinking how lovely it would be to settle down in a town like this" replied Rose

"I thought you liked big cities" smiled Hub

" Well if I said I didn't like the big cities I'd be lying but sometimes I wonder if I'm singing for me or for my father" sighed Rose

"Well you're the first person I've told but I've been wondering If I should be a priest or if I am only doing it because my mother wanted me too. "

"When did lives get so complicated Hub"

"I don't know Rose, I don't know"

Hub and Rose continued on their way through the town, Hub showed Rose the Archie's pharmacy, his Aunt Topsy's store, the radio station, McGinty's Antique store, the bank, the theatre the Bailey Mine and finally the Hotel.

"Well that's New Beadford and this is where my family lives, "

" My mother mentioned you lived in a hotel, and I thought I was living the life of the rich and famous" laughed Rose

Hub loved the way Rose would laugh , it was contagious you couldn't help but laugh too.

"You want to come in and meet the rest of the Bailey-Sutton family" Hub asked

"Can't keep me out of the loop now Hubert Bailey" scolded Rose

They made their way into the hotel and up the stairs, Hub was hoping they wouldn't run into Mrs. Cramp but he thought too soon.

"Well hello Hubert!" yelled Mrs. Cramp "I didn't know you were back and you brought back a young lady at that" grinned Mrs. Cramp as she looked up and down at Rose.

" It's nice to see you Mrs. Cramp and I'm just visiting for a while…." Hub could see she was more interested in knowing who Rose was. " And this is Rose Johnson she's visting New Beadford, Rose this is Mrs. Cramp she and her husband own the hotel. "

Rose looked at Hub for a moment but said nothing. "Why hadn't he told this woman who her mother was?"

"It's very nice to meet you Rose" said Mrs. Cramp as she shook Rose's hand.

"Well I'll let you get back to ….oh whatever it was that you were doing…." smiled Mrs. Cramp as she made her way down the stairs.

"Come on" said Hub as he guided Rose up the stairs and around the corner.

"Hub" said Rose as she grabbed onto his arm stopping him from going on any further  
"Why didn't you tell Mrs. Cramp that Juanita was my mother?"

Hub sighed " Look Rose I don't care who you are or where you come from but not everyone in New Beadford is like that and if Mrs. Cramp knew than she'd put two and two together and it would be all over town….."

" ,,,and a town like New Beadford isn't ready for a girl with a white father and a negro mother" said Rose as her eyes filled with tears

"I'm sorry " said Hub as he took her into his arms.

" It's okay Hub, New Beadford's not the only place like that, why do you think my parents have had to live apart all these years."

Hub hated to see Rose like this, it broke his heart. All he wanted to do was fix it so she wouldn't feel so bad, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Rose felt so safe in Hub's arms, she could just feel the warmth of his body, and she looked up to see his big brown eyes.

Hub caressed her face ever so softly with his hand and moved closer in

"Hub" exclaimed a familiar voice

He let go and turned to see his mother and Max standing there.


	7. Chapter 7

Mom, Max….we were just coming to see you" exclaimed Hub.

" You were coming to see _us_?" asked Honey

"Well Hub, aren't you going to introduce us" asked Max who found himself on a fine line between mother and son.

"Uh yes, where are my manners…. Mom, Max this is Rose Johnson she's Juanita daughter and Rose this is my mom Honey and my stepfather Max Sutton."

" It is a pleasure to meet you, Hub has told me so much about you all" smiled Rose.

" Well it's very nice to meet you, although you'll have to excuse us we don't know much about you" said Max

" Yes, Juanita did mention she had family but she nor did my son mention any details. " replied Honey.

" Yes well my mother is a private person and well I've been occupying all of Hubert's time so it's any wonder you've probably hardly seen him since I've been here" laughed Rose

"Well we should probably be getting on, Juanita was nice enough to pack us a picnic lunch which we haven't enough had time to eat…"

"Well why don't you come in and we can all eat together and get to know each other more" suggested Honey who was beginning to get a little concerned with all the time her son was spending with this young woman.

"Well I think that's a swell idea" smiled Rose

Hub looked at Max , as much as he wanted to spend time as a family he wanted to be with Rose alone.

Max could see the look in Hub's eyes "Honey , why don't we let these youngsters have their picnic lunch and Rose why don't you join us for supper sometime soon you can meet Hub's sister and brother"

"Max…" enquired Honey as she gave her husband a look that asked "what are you thinking" , however he gave one back that meant she should let it go

"That sounds great Max" replied Hub " Come on Rose" as he took Rose's hand and guided her down the stairs.

Honey looked at her husband "Ma…"

"Now Honey I know what you're thinking…"

"Oh you do , do you"

"Yes your thinking that Hub is spending too much time with that young woman and you saw the same thing that I did."

" and your okay with that"

"Honey" sighed Max as he put his hands around his wife "You know I consider Hub my son but he's a grown man and he needs to make his own decisions about his life."

"What about the priesthood" exclaimed Honey

"Honey nothing has happened and maybe nothing will but we can't stand in the way" . He knew his wife was not buying it.

"Honey I know what I was like when I was his age, if someone told me no than I wanted it all the more"

Honey knew her husband was right "Oh Hub" she thought "What are you getting yourself into now"


	8. Chapter 8

Rose could not get over what a beautiful quant town New Bedford was; her mother's letters did it no justice. Of all the cities and towns she had visited it was the only one that she could see herself settling down in.

"hello…" Suddenly Hub's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

" I'm sorry Hub" smiled Rose "I was just thinking"

"oh" replied Hub as he smiled "thinking about what….?" He smirked.

"Whatever you just thought Hubert Bailey, you can get rid of it , I was simply what a nice town New Beadford was, that's all!".

Hub just laughed, he never thought the mention of his full name could sound so sweet.

They finally pulled out into Bass Lake, Hub had told them that his family's cottage was by the lake and they could have a nice picnic there.

Hub grabbed the picnic basket and blanket from the car and went around to open the door for Rose.

"Thank you Hub"

"It's my pleasure" he smiled

They spent the next couple of hours eating the delicious food that her mother had prepared and talked about everything. It was so easy to talk to Hub, he wasn't like any of the other boys she had met in her travels.

As it got late it also got colder, Rose scolded herself for not bringing a sweater.

Hub looked over and noticed Rose holding herself tightly

"Are you cold" asked Hub as he moved closer to Rose

Before Rose could say anything he had taken off his jacket and put it around her and moved closer.

"uh….Th-th-th-thank you" replied Rose as she could feel her heart start racing.  
Rose and Hub just started at each other looking at each other.

Hub slowly took his hand and caressed away some hair from her face, he didn't know what was happening, his heart was racing and by the cold river all he felt was a burning in his heart.

Hub soon lowered his mouth to hers and slowing pressed their lips together and as much as Rose wanted to fight it she soon let go, giving in to everything he was doing. Her hands slowly found themselves moving all over his body and feeling every muscle in it, soon he had made his way to the buttons on her blouse and opened them…..

"Hub….."gasped Rose, Hub suddenly pulled away , realising what he had done.

"Rose I'm sorry…I ….." exclaimed Hub

"Hub it's okay " she replied, Rose quickly buttoned her blouse and put her hand on Hub's shoulder and they stood facing each other.

"I want to" she said "but I want to do things right" she replied.

He knew she was right. They spent some time talking and decided that they first needed to tell their parents.

They both knew that it would meet with some opposition but surely their parents would see how they felt about each other.


	9. Chapter 9

They next few weeks flew by, Hub and Rose tried to spend as much time as they could together without anyone getting suspicious. Hub would start to go over to his grandmother's house for tea and Rose would drop by his aunt's store when Hub would happen to drop by. They would sneak any chance they got to talk. They decided that they needed to tell their parents how they felt about each other and they decided that the upcoming dinner at the Sutton's would be the perfect time to do it.

Rose had never been so nervous in her entire life, she had sung for 1000 people at a time and she was more nervous than that.

Hub and Rose made their way up to apartment, Hub was thankful they didn't run into Mr. Cramp.

They knocked on the door and a small brown eyed girl opened the door, "Their Here!" shouted the little girl.

"Hey Violet" exclaimed Hub as he picked up his little sister.

"Hi I'm Violet, you must be Rose" exclaimed Violet as she beamed with excitement.

"Uh yes…"  
"Well mom and Max told us all about you….."

"Violet" scolded Honey "That's enough let your poor brother and Rose sit down first."

"Welcome Rose to our home, please come in" smiled Honey.

"Thank you" replied Rose as she made herself in,

"Rose you've meant Hub's father Max and this is his younger brother Zach" Honey said as she joined Max.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, thank you for inviting me for supper again" smiled Rose

"Well Rose it was our pleasure" smiled Max "and we have a surprise for you"

"for me" said Rose as she glanced at Hub who looked concerned as she did.

"Yes, we thought since you're coming over supper and spending so much time with us that your mother would miss you, so we invited Juanita for dinner" replied Max

"oh that's so sweet of you….but who will be looking after Mrs. Bailey" asked Rose

"Oh Maisey said that she would come and stay with Mrs. Bailey "replied Honey .

Hub had mentioned Maisey and how her grandfather and his grandmother were old friends.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that "replied Honey as she made herself to the door

"Juanita please come in"

Rose immediately stood as her mother walked in , Juanita made herself over to stand beside Rose,

"Mr. Sutton thank you for inviting us for dinner, I know that you've certainly made Rose feel so welcome during her visit"

"oh it was our pleasure and please no formalities, call me Max"

They soon gathered around the table, Max at the head, beside him, Hub, Honey, Juanita and Rose. Zach and Violet had theirs supper earlier and had gone to bed.

They dinner talk consisted mostly about the weather and current events. Rose had no way of talking to Hub, and she wanted to desperately. She still wanted to tell everyone but she wasn't sure this was the right time.

"Rose are you alright dear" asked Honey " You look a little flush"

"No no I'm fine " smiled Rose, she knew the Sutton's would probably buy it but not her mother who could always tell when her daughter was lying and Hub who gave her a reassuring look that everything would be fine.

After dinner they made their way to the living room and Rose knew the time had come.

She glanced once more and gave him the nod.

"hhmmmmm" Hub cleared his throat

"Mom, Max , Ms. Bascombe there is something that I would like to say.

"Well what is it dear" enquired Honey as she gave her husband a look

" I…..well….. the thing is ….." started Hub

"Well come on Hub, out with it" replied Max, who could see Hub getting flushed.

" The thing is that….Rose and I are in love and we want to marry and we would like your blessing." As he grabbed Rose's hand and stood together.

No one said anything as they processed everything that Hub had just told them.


	10. Chapter 10

The room was so quiet that Rose swore she heard a pin drop. She could feel the tension in Hub's hand which she wasn't sure if she should be holding or letting go.

"Hub I don't know….." started Max

"Hubert Bailey !" exclaimed Honey , whose thoughts were written all over her face.

"Mom, please" objected Hub

"Don't, please don't begin to tell me that a girl you just met a few days ago is worth throwing away your entire future, what about the priesthood or have you forgotten your calling at the first site of some…."

Max could feel the tension rising and thought he'd better intervene before things got out of hand "Maybe we should all sit down and talk about this" interrupted Max

SHOWGIRL." Exclaimed Honey. Max closed his eyes for a brief second he was too late.

"MOM" exclaimed a horrified Hub.

Rose could feel the warmth rising in her face. Her eyes welled up with tears. Well that was enough for Juanita

"Excuse me Mr.& Mrs. Sutton! I understand your concern for the wellbeing of your son but I will have you know that my daughter is one of the most beautiful, most talented , smartest young woman and I…her father and I are both very proud of her" said Juanita as she stood up and held onto her daughter. She turned to leave but turned around once more,

"And Mrs. Sutton, she is **NO** showgirl." "Now I think it's best if we leave, Rose." Exclaimed Juanita as she pulled her daughter away.

Rose was so torn she looked at Hub with tears now pouring down her cheeks.

"Ms. Bascombe please, we love each other." Exclaimed Hub as he held on to Rose's hand.

Juanita could see that the boy's feelings were genuine but she could not allow her daughter to make the same mistake, fall in love with someone who's family would not except them.

"Hubert I'm sorry, I know you're a fine young man, and I can see that your feelings for my daughter are genuine , and I know my daughter's heart but I'm sorry this just cannot be."

"Rose please we must leave."

Rose knew the look on her mother's face meant business, but her heart was so torn, how she wished her father was here, he would make everyone see reason.

Juanita pulled Rose away and made her way down the hall and down the hotel stairs as fast as she could.

"Wait" yelled Hub as he chased after them.

"Hub" exclaimed Honey who tried to go after him but was stopped by Max

"I think you've said enough for this evening." Said Max

Honey knew Max was right but this was her son, her baby, she just wanted the best for him.

Hub ran out the front doors and caught up to them.

"Ms. Bascombe please let me just have a moment with Rose" panted Hub who was a little out of breath from running down those stairs.

"You can have minute "relented Juanita.

Her mother didn't have to say another word as Rose ran right into Hub's arms.

"Oh Hub…."

" shhhh, it's ok, " said Hub as he grasped Rose's face gently with his hands. " Look you have to know that whatever happens, my feelings for you are the same I still love you and want to spend the rest of my with you."

" Oh Hub I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

Hub glanced quickly back and saw that Juanita was still looking at them, he grabbed Rose's hands and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

" Wait for me tonight I'll come to the house". "Look for me by the window"

"But.."exclaimed Rose

"That has been more than a minute Mr. Bailey" said Juanita as she grabbed Rose's hand and got in the car.

Rose kept her eyes on Hub as he did same watching the distance between them get greater until they were no longer in sight of each other

Rose and her mother remained silent the whole car ride over to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Hub waited as he watched the car disappear in distance, his heart sank as he thought of the look in Rose's eyes. This wasn't at all how he expected things to turn out. He dreaded having to go back home. He couldn't believe his mother reacted like she did. It was days like this that he wished his father was here to talk to, he missed him so much.

Honey watched through the window down on her son. Her baby….was no longer a little baby he was growing up before her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have said what she said but with Fat already out West, she couldn't handle losing another one of her sons. Max came by and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Honey placed her head on his shoulder,

"Oh Max what are we going to do" said Honey

" I think what he needs is just some space, and he'll come around"

"And if he doesn't"

"He's a Bailey's and Bailey's always come around"

* * *

Rose entered the house quietly behind her mother.

"Juanita is that you" enquired a voice. It was Mrs. Bailey.

"Hello Mrs. Bailey, Maisey "

"How was dinner Rose" enquired Maisey

Rose slowly lifted her head

"It was nice" said Rose she tried to look happy but it took everything in her not to burst into tears.

Mrs. Bailey could sense something was wrong.

"Rose is everything alright"

"Oh I'm just tired I'll think I'll turn in for the night, Good night everyone" said Rose as she turned to go upstairs.

"Mrs. Bailey if there is nothing else I think I will turn in as well."

"Oh yes Juanita please go ahead , Maisey will be staying the night so she can help me to bed.

"Well good night then" said Juanita as she made her way to her room.

Rose sat quietly in front of her vanity. She looked up at the picture of her parents that she had, they looked so happy. All she wanted was to be as happy as they looked in that photo. She knew deep in her heart that she could be that happy with Hub.

Juanita was about to knock on her daughter's door but thought it would best to wait till the morning to talk. Besides she wasn't mad at her, she just didn't want her daughter to make the same choice she did and have to life miles and years apart from the man she loved.

Rose decided to lie down, she was more tired than she thought, and she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Maisey did Rose look alright to you" enquired May

"She did look a little down" said Maisey "but I don't know why I'm mean she was having dinner with Hub and his parents and she always gets along well with Hub"

"Yes Hubert and Rose get along well don't they" replied May as she thought about how her grandson was any time Rose was around. There was a twinkle in his eyes and the same twinkle could be in Rose's eyes whenever Hubert was there or even at the mention of his name.

"Mrs. Bailey are you all right" asked Maisey

"Oh yes dear I'm alright I was just thinking that's all, you know I think I'll be getting along to bed myself, would you help me"

"of course Mrs. Bailey" replied Maisey as she helped Mrs. Bailey up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

Hub knew he couldn't just go home, not yet and he thought a walk might do him some good.

Hub kept walking he kept thinking about all the things that happened in his life. After his dad died his family was almost torn apart and it took a long time to put his family together. The last thing he wanted was to tear his family apart. He couldn't understand why his mom was being like she was, of all people he thought she would understand.

His Mom had fallen in love with his dad and then found love again with Max, he just wanted to love someone like that too.

He thought about the priesthood and the more he thought about it the more sure he was that it wasn't his calling, he wanted to help people but in a different way. He knew that deep down in his heart he loved Rose and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Hub must have lost track of time because before he knew it he was in front of his grandmother's house.

He needed to talk to Rose. Hub made his way quietly up the street onto the main walkway, the house seemed much bigger today. He knew that Rose was given his old room so he made his way quietly up the side of the house. He grabbed a couple of pebble stones and threw them at the window.

"come on Rose, come to the window" thought Hub.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose stirred in her sleep, no matter how much she tried she couldn't sleep.

All of a sudden a noise got her attention, it sounded like something was hitting the window.

She arose and quickly went to see what it was; it was then that she saw him. Hub under the big oak tree.

She opened the window and looked out.

"Finally" thought Hub as he saw Rose, she looked even prettier in the moonlight. He waved his hand for her to come down and pointed to the

side of the house.

Rose nodded and quietly grabbed a shawl as she made herself down the hall and down the stairs. She prayed that nobody would hear her. She

could feel her heart racing.

She finally made her way down and out the front door.

She walked quietly to the side "Hub" she whispered

Nothing, she looked around , she stepped out when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder

Rose gasped and felt a the same hand on her mouth . It was then that she saw those big brown eyes staring back at her .

"Shhhh, it's just me Rose"

"Hubert Bailey you almost scared me to my death" gasped Rose as she put her hand to her chest

Hub could see he really gave her a spook.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" said Hub as he put his hands around Rose's waist and moved in closer.

" I know " said Rose "But what are you doing here, especially at this hour."

" I just had to see Rose, I didn't want to leave things as they were. So many things went wrong tonight"

"Oh was that when your mother said you were throwing your life away or when she called me a floosy." said Rose as she turned herself from

Hub and sat down on the bench. Hub knew she was mad, and she had every right to be.

" Look Rose, I'm sorry for the things my mother said, she had no right to say those things."

"Well she did, didn't she, and we always say out loud what we feel deep inside."

"Well in that case let me tell you Rose, that I love you and there is no one else in this world that I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. You

make me so happy"

"Oh Hub, I love you more than anything or anyone in this world, and I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I feel like we've

known each other for ages." said Rose as she put her hand on Hub's cheek.

They both leaned in and their lips met ever so gently. As their lips moved together , Rose could feel her heart racing again. Hub moved down

the side of her neck caressing it ever so softly with his lips. Rose wanted this moment to go on forever.

"Creeeeep"

"What was that" jumped Rose.

"I don't know" replied Hub

"Hub maybe you should head home, the last thing either of us needs is someone seeing us"

"Alright, I guess I should be heading home" replied Hub as he gave Rose a quick peck on the cheek.

"Are you able to meet me at the railroad tracks tomorrow after breakfast" asked Hub

"I don't know Hub, I'm not even sure my mother will let me out of the house." Rose could see the disappointment in his eyes. He had done so

much to try and see her, she could at least try.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." said Rose as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek herself.

"great" smiled Hub as he made his way down the laneway and onto the street quickly.

Rose was still smiling as she made herself back up to her room, as she closed her bedroom door quietly behind her she was so grateful no one

had seen them.

Hub was lost in his thoughts as he made his way down the street, happy too that no one had seen them.

Or so they both thought….


	13. Chapter 13

She had seen it all alright, she had seen it all.

She almost wished she hadn't stepped on the squeaky floorbed, she had to duck behind the pantry before anyone saw her.

It was now all beginning to make sense; the way they would look at each other, Hub's eyes lit up every time Rose entered the room and smile seemed to get bigger at the sight of his name.

Maisey couldn't believe it, she was usually good about catching onto these sorts of things.

She could only imagine that the news of their feelings for one another did not sit well with Hub's parents. She loved Mr. &Mrs. Sutton, but Mrs. Sutton had expectations for her kids higher than all her grandfather's old clock, especially when it came to her beloved Hub. She wouldn't be surprised if Mrs. Sutton thought no one was good enough for her son.

Soon Maisey's thoughts went to the other reason why the Sutton's could be against it. Rose's mother was after all a Negro, and after the welcome Ms. Bascombe got in New Bedford, she knew that Rose and Hub would have the whole town after them if word got out.

Maisey wondered how Mrs. Bailey would take all this, she was all welcoming to Ms. Bascombe but that didn't mean she wanted to be family.

Well she knew not much could be done tonight and so she made herself up the stairs.

Rose could feel the warm glow of the sun on her face, she could smell a sweet scent coming from the kitchen which meant her mama had been one busy woman, which also meant she was upset.

Usually when her mother became upset she would cook up a storm.

Rose quickly got dressed and went down to the kitchen.

"Hello Mama" smiled Rose, hoping that her mother would at least acknowledge her

"Morning Rose, come and sit down and have some breakfast"

"It looks delicious" said Rose.

"Mama…" the phone interrupted their conversation. Juanita rushed to the phone

"Hello,….yes did you get my message…" suddenly her mother's voice got quiet. Juanita stepped into the hallway.

"tomorrow at noon, we'll see you there." And with that Juanita hung up the phone.

"who was that mama" asked Rose but she could already guess at who it must have been. The look on her mother' s face said it all.

"Uh… your father is coming on the noon train tomorrow, he was already planning on coming but with all that's happened I think that it's for the best. "

Rose starred at her food. Her father coming meant that she would have to leave and go with him. What was she going to do.

Before Rose could get too lost in her thoughts Maisey came into the kitchen

"well morning all , how's everyone " said Maisey

"Fine Maisey here's some breakfast"

"Oh thanks Ms. Bascombe, hey Rose I wanted to know if you could come into town with me today."

"Oh …. Well I would have to check with my mother" Both girls looked at Juanita

"What exactly do you need Rose to do?" asked Juanita

"well I need to pick out a dress for the upcoming dance and Rose has better fashion sense than me and I thought that…..rambled Maisey

"yes all right Maisey, Rose and you can go into town together." Said Juanita

"well we should probably get an early start, come on Rose" and with that Maisey grabbed Rose and headed for the front door.

Once they were outside Rose stopped Maisey, "Maisey what was that all about,?"

Rose knew the Maisey was not one to worry about dresses and especially dances.

"Well I believe a certain someone is waiting for you at the tracks" said Maisey

Rose gasped. Maisey was the one. She had seen it all.

"Maisey it's not what you think…"

"so you and Hub aren't in love with each other"

"Maisey it's complicated"

"look Rose I know we haven't known each other for long but it looks like you and Hub make each other happy, and so why shouldn't you be together"  
Rose smiled, at least someone thought they should be together

"now come on, Hub must be going bonkers waiting for you" said Maisey as she and Rose hurried into town.


	14. Chapter 14

The girls quickly made their way into town.

"Now I will meet you back here in one hour" said Maisey as she glanced around.

"Do you think you can make it to the train tracks by yourself" asked Maisey

"yes I think so, I remember going there with Hub" said Rose.

With that the two went their separate ways.

Rose walked along the city shops and the garage and down towards the train station. She made it down by the tracks until she saw a small hut. She looked around but Hub was no wear in sight, that's when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Rose gasped and a strong arm caught her. It was Hub

"Hub you scared me" exclaimed Rose

"I'm sorry, I seem to be in a habit of that" said Hub as he helped Rose steady herself.

"I'm glad you could get away, you don't know how much I've missed you"

"Well I almost didn't, without Maisey's help".

"Maisey's help?"

"Maisey knows about us, she saw us last night"

"Oh no"

"It's okay, she understands and she's the one who helped me get out of the house."

"Well I know Maisey can be trusted"

"I have some more news…"said Rose as she could see the worry return to Hub's face.

" My mother informed me this morning that my father will be coming on the noon train tomorrow"

"well is that a bad thing" asked Hub. From all the things Rose had said about him, he seemed like a reasonable guy.

"Oh Hub, my father has spent the majority of his life making sure I had a good future, he wanted to open up a concert hall in Boston where I could stay and host concerts. He only agreed to have me come and visit my mother because once the concerts started I wouldn't have time to come and see her. If I tell him now that I want to settle down here in New Bedford, he'd be so hurt." Sighed Rose as she sat down by the tracks.

"Well Rose what about what you want, your dreams, can you honestly tell me that you want to be performing all your life. What about having a family of your own, children of your own, what about ….us" said Hub as he held Rose's hand.

"Oh Hub believe me all I want is for us to be together, but I don't want to tear apart our families" cried Rose.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, look at us were supposed to be spending this time together and all we've done is managed to make each other miserable."

"Oh Hub what are we going to do"

" What if I talked to your father, maybe I can make him see how happy you are, and that you can have a life here. I've been thinking of talking to my grandmother and seeing what she thinks of me rejoining the mine and you could offer piano and signing lessons, I know the kids in this town would love it."

"you've certainly been thinking about this a great deal, haven't you." Smiled Rose

"Ah there's that beautiful smile" said Hub.

"You know what it just dawned on me, I've never heard you sing, would you sing something for me"

"what here and now" asked Rose

"yes, please" pleaded Hub. How could Rose say no to those soft brown eyes.

"ok," said Rose

_You Are My Sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.

You Are My Sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray_  
__You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
_

Tears streamed from Rose's face as she sung the last note.

"No one is going to take me away from you, that's a promise" said Hub as he cupped Rose's face as he kissed her softly. Rose gave into the kiss as she felt a warmth within her.

"hmmm" said a voice that made them both jump.

It was Maisey, it was then that they realized how long they had been here.

"Maisey I'm so sorry we must of lost track of time" said Rose as she adjusted her dress.

"It was my fault Maisey I was the one who kept her" said Hub.

"Well there's no need discussing it further, we better get back before your mother wonders why it takes hours to look for a dress" said Maisey as she pulled Rose away.

Hub slid a piece of paper into Rose's hand as Maisey pulled her away. Rose quickly slid the paper into her shoe and smiled.

Rose and Maisey made their way back home, neither saying much.


End file.
